


【all傭】傭兵受難日#完結

by Zoujinjin



Category: all佣 - Fandom, 傘傭, 蜥傭, 鹿傭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: *惡搞*前提有*寫完我心靈都不純潔了*我喜歡空軍*劇情有點趕監管和求生者對調但傭兵必須穿極短的女僕裝為甚麼?因為我喜歡(嘿嘿*對話等同語音(監管聽不到





	【all傭】傭兵受難日#完結

**Author's Note:**

> *惡搞  
> *前提有  
> *寫完我心靈都不純潔了  
> *我喜歡空軍  
> *劇情有點趕
> 
> 監管和求生者對調  
> 但傭兵必須穿極短的女僕裝  
> 為甚麼?  
> 因為我喜歡(嘿嘿  
> *對話等同語音(監管聽不到

監管者:傭兵  
求生者:鹿頭､蜥蜴人､宿傘之魂(算兩人

“我發現我進不去櫃子”班恩一開場就說  
“沒骨氣”范無咎很不客氣地回”我們看到監管就是要遛!看到破譯機就要破譯!簡單!”  
“我倒不希望無咎去破譯”謝必安有些無奈”性子急躁，破譯慢就算了還容易炸機…無咎?”  
范無咎，技能一，招魂鈴聲  
能干擾監管者，導致對方暈眩  
因性子急燥所以破譯速度極慢，容易炸機  
咚咚  
咚咚  
躲在牆壁邊，范無咎咧出一個笑容  
遛鬼這麼簡單的任務，就交給他好了  
心跳愈來愈快，現在只要看到監管者…  
噹!  
“破譯不行，遛鬼也不行，你到底會甚麼?”盧基諾不滿嫌棄  
“不是!”抹一把嘴角的鮮血，范無咎喊道”我剛剛以為是天使衝過來要我抱，失策了!”  
“完蛋了，連眼睛都出問題”盧基諾吐舌  
翻過板子，范無咎終於能正視眼前的傭兵  
黑白相間的低胸女僕裝，裙子短到幾乎包不住屁股，還有那個抬起的大腿  
抬起?  
叮一一叮一一  
“嗚壓!”腦袋一瞬間混亂，傭兵腳下一步沒踩好，身體順勢倒了下去  
而他眼前，是一個直立的木幹  
“小心!”本來用完技能想轉身就跑的范無咎連忙回過身，長臂一伸將傭兵攔進懷裡  
“沒事吧?!”他慌亂地低頭查看傭兵傷勢，卻看到另一個他永遠不會忘記的東西  
從女僕裝衣領上往下看到的東西  
不是傑克之前炫耀的黑色情趣胸罩，而是…  
Ok绷  
對，就是ok绷  
貼在乳頭上的ok绷  
“…你那邊受傷了?”明知故問  
傭兵臉色頓時羞紅，有些躲閃的點點頭  
范無咎遛鬼60秒  
“終於有點用了”謝必安欣慰的說  
“要不要我幫你舔舔?”范無咎嚥下一口口水，他顫抖著手輕輕刮著ok绷”舔舔會舒服的”  
可能是因為剛剛招魂鈴的聲音，傭兵有些迷糊的看他，就像疑惑對方為甚麼會問這個近乎性騷擾的問題  
“我不會欺負你的”范無咎聲音輕到連他都不相信自己  
但傭兵偏頭，纖細的手指輕輕捻過ok绷黏貼的部分，然後撕開  
長久被壓制的乳頭隨著ok绷離開，挺立起來  
看起來…相當美味  
“我能相信你嗎?”  
“….當然”范無咎使出前所未有的耐心，他環抱住傭兵，輕吹氣在那乳首上  
范無咎的舌頭偏冷，一下一下的舔著傭兵通紅的乳首  
而傭兵只是小聲地呻吟著  
直到他感覺到屁股被用力柔弄後，原本迷離的眼眸瞬間瞪大  
噹!  
“唉”看著被綁上椅的胞弟，謝必安嘆氣

謝必安，技能一心靜  
因為心境寧靜，專心一志，破譯速度快速，不容易炸機  
技能二，吸魂  
能控制監管者的心智，退到一定距離  
第一台機發出亮光，他的心跳就猛烈跳動起來  
他趕緊蹲下，因為身高的關係，他又換成坐姿，仰頭看著頭上的窗戶  
心跳還在加快  
匡噹  
隨著壓上木頭的聲音傳來  
謝必安看到人生中最美的風景  
傭兵長年鍛練練出好看的翻窗動作，以及包裹重要之地的地方  
藍白條紋  
是藍白條紋阿  
隨著傭兵翻過他的動作，謝必安瞪大雙眼  
竟然…竟然  
屁股上竟然空出一個大洞，沒有任何布料!  
驚訝完隨之而來的是，迎上面的清香  
他感覺自己倒在地板上，鼻尖碰上一處溫暖柔軟，臉龐被兩隻奶白色小腿固定位置  
隨之，眼前也被兩辦大白饅頭壓住  
隨著裙襬落下，他完全沉浸在這個空間裡  
失去視力，他的嗅覺更加敏感  
是香皂的味道  
謝必安深深吸一口氣  
還有一個重點  
他的重點部位傳來灼熱的觸感  
傭兵的臉，直接貼在他褲檔  
“伊!”傭兵瞪大雙眼，他感覺自己的蛋蛋被人咬住  
但他馬上意識到自己很無理的趴在別人身上  
“阿!非常抱歉!”傭兵驚慌的想站起，卻被身下人壓住動作  
“別動…”謝必安發出一聲痛苦的呻吟”你剛才撞到我的….很痛”  
“真的?!”  
真的假的?  
自然是假的  
“對不起!我…我該怎麼幫你緩解?”傭兵慌亂起來  
謝必安從一邊伸出手，對著傭兵的臉  
“看著他，不要移開眼神”  
淡藍色的光芒從手心發出，傭兵只覺得意識忽然迷糊起來  
“奈布，幫我舔舔，好嗎?”

舔拭著手中的巨物，傭兵擺動著自己的腰桿  
他的屁股被有力的舌頭進出，留著水液  
正在舔拭的東西並不好吃…他想  
頭被人壓下，他感覺到那根巨物深入自己的喉中  
隨著身下男人的悶哼，他感受到一股熱液直衝自己胃部  
他馬上放開手抬起頭，巨物噴出的白色液體全噴在他臉上  
之後被男人用手指全刮回嘴中  
直到最後一滴進入口中，吞到胃裡，他的意識才慢慢回歸  
看到懷中孩子怒視自己，謝必安只能回以尷尬地微笑，然後自動坐到狂歡之椅上  
“我懷疑我跟到豬隊友了”還在破譯的盧基諾嘆氣  
至少班恩救下范無咎了，是嗎  
還剩兩台機

鹿頭班恩，技能一，幼化  
能使自身變小，逃離監管追捕  
因身為動物不會使用機械，所以破譯速度減慢，易炸機。但跑速增快  
幸運技能，動物朋友  
因為身為動物的朋友，所以除非剩下最後一人在莊園，烏鴉也不會聚集  
技能二(莊園主親贈)，鎖鏈勾  
能將隊友勾離危險  
看著腳下小小的麋鹿，傭兵嚥了一口水  
他左看右看，最後還是忍不住將小鹿抱起磨蹭  
小鹿很溫暖，肚子的毛也細軟得不像話  
“太…太狡猾了!”他將臉埋進毛堆裡”不能因為不想破譯和遛鬼所以這樣啊!”  
但沒多久，他就感受到懷中的小鹿有了變化  
幼化技能慢慢消失  
貼近臉的是，充滿腥味的巨大物體  
“…….”  
看著原本充滿慈愛的雙眼閃出類似一刀斬的紅光，班恩默默地穿上褲子

蜥蜴人盧基諾，技能一，彈跳  
能用高空彈跳跳過牆壁  
因為腦袋聰明所以修機快速，不容易炸機  
技能二，尼泊爾軍刀  
能擋住監管一次重擊  
而現在這個天才，已經修了三台機  
“豬隊友!豬隊友!”他用力敲打著機台，一邊碎念”遛鬼的不會遛，沒被打到的上椅，另一個不知道跑到哪裡!”  
咚咚  
咚咚  
“來了!”他趕緊躲到一邊的牆後  
心跳聲持續一段時間後，消失了  
他吐出一口氣  
如果已經修機三台的他被上椅子的話，他絕對要那三個蠢貨好看  
咚咚咚咚咚  
來不及做出太多反應，盧基諾連忙抽出自己的軍刀抵擋身後  
“唔!”刀鋒磨擦的聲音伴隨著監管的悶哼，他手中的軍刀瞬間消失  
接著他尾巴一個用力拍打地面跳起，跳到另一端  
但緊接而來的是，已經開技能閃到他降落地點的監管  
“什?!”隨著傭兵落下的刀刃，他手不自覺往對方抓去  
剛好  
抓住了  
女僕裝的  
前胸  
隨著布料被撕裂的聲音，盧基諾覺得眼前光亮一片，彷彿一切都變得緩慢  
奶白色的肌膚，似乎泛著色情的薄紅  
還有…  
Ok蹦  
一邊似乎黏不住，掛在皮膚上，露出包覆著通紅的乳頭  
傭兵似乎也被嚇著了，持著刀刃的手連忙丟下，伸手遮擋胸前  
盧基諾站穩後露出一抹詭異的笑容  
“真是沒想到阿…我們的小傭兵竟然喜歡在乳頭上貼這種東西….”他興奮地吐舌，大手強勢的將傭兵的雙手壓在牆上  
完全露出胸前的景色  
右乳明顯被人品嘗過，紅腫濕潤  
“告訴我，這顆惹人愛的小草莓被誰品嘗過了?”  
“不關你的事!”傭兵撇頭，口氣不佳的回  
盧基諾笑笑”親愛的，我勸你現在最好乖一點”他抽出一隻手執起傭兵下巴，逼迫對方直視自己”不然的話，隔天大家都會知道莊園的小傭兵奈布薩貝達是喜歡貼ok蹦在乳頭上的小騷貨”  
“你敢?!”傭兵怒道  
“呵呵，你想想大家知道後的樣子。以後你彎下腰時，大家就會以為你在引誘他們，然後就會扒下你的褲子，一個一個狠狠幹你，就算你說著不要，他們還是會把滿滿的精液射進你體內”盧基諾壞心眼的靠近他”你覺得地一個幹你的是誰?傑克?約瑟夫?還是那個自以為高上的哈斯塔?”  
似乎是想到些甚麼，傭兵臉頓時羞紅，眼神也躲閃著  
“聽話”盧基諾在他耳邊輕聲”現在，給我把裙子拉高，屁股翹起來”  
“我要把你操到失禁”

粗大的肉棒一下一下摩擦著那個濕潤的小洞，盧基諾伸手抹去傭兵臉上害怕的淚水  
真好看  
哭泣的傭兵  
“你知道這件內褲，就是為了做這檔事的嗎?”他貼在傭兵耳邊說著”淫蕩”  
傭兵羞恥的眼淚又落下更多  
撥開那兩半白饅頭，盧基諾看著眼前粉色的小洞  
自己的肉棒即將到達的地方  
刷一一  
“恩?”  
突然其來的一個小鯊魚夾子夾住傭兵瘦小的手臂，然後一瞬間拉離盧基諾  
喘著氣，班恩將剛剛完美拯救的傭兵放到肩上，在盧基諾雙眼發出紅光時快速逃逸

“盧基諾往那邊去了!無咎快放板子”  
“大哥!快用吸魂!”  
“班恩被擊倒了!”  
“站著別動!我去救奈布!”  
….  
“所以說”看著眼前跪在地上的蜥蜴人，瑪爾塔用那大砲口對準他的頭”因為奈布太色情了所以你無法克制將人就地正法的衝動，所以才一直襲擊他?”  
“呵呵，瑪爾塔別生氣”剛帶著洗完澡出來還在吸鼻子的奈布，艾米麗笑著拍拍空軍的肩膀”上次的2v4很好玩，我還想再玩一次”  
“艾瑪也想在使用一次巨型板手!”

完結!


End file.
